falloutfandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Springvale
|type=landmark |image=Sprringvale.jpg |desc= |loc=Springvale loc.jpg |marker='Springvale' |quests='Following in His Footsteps' Holy Water (Broken Steel) }} Springvale (Kikeletvölgy) városa nyugatra van a főváros, Washington, D.C.-től Fővárosi Puszta területén. Északról a Potomac-folyó övezi. Vault 101 nyugaton, és Megaton délen határolja a város maradványait. History In the 2060's, Vault-Tec began construction on a Vault, later named Vault 101, in the hills west of this town. In the days leading up to the Great War of 2077, families in Springvale petition for spots in the Vault. At least one family, the Gomez family, are accepted and one family is not. In 2241, Vault 101 sends an expedition into the Capital Wasteland. The scout leader notes that Springvale is deserted except for giant ants. In the same report, she notes that the roads are heavily destroyed. This expedition successfully establishes contact with the citizens of Megaton. Eventually raiders establish themselves in a nearby school where they prey on caravans and Wastelanders, and attempt to dig an underground entrance into the Vault in order to raid it. After the battle between forces of the Enclave and the Brotherhood of Steel at the Jefferson Memorial, the Apostles of the Holy Light establish Holy Light Monastery in Springvale. This monastery is located in the cellar of one of the houses. This house is southwest of the Red Rocket gas station. Layout There is an intact house, the Small Ranch, which is the residence of a former Megatoner. The ruins of the town continue past a school to the ruins of a building on the banks of the Potomac. Springvale's tallest remaining structure is a water tower. On the road east from Vault 101, there are four two-story houses, a childrens playground, and a gas station. South of this road, there is the water tower. At a T-junction, the east road intersects the north road. On this road, there is the Small Ranch, a bus stop, and a two-story house. The road ends south of a house, identified as House #6, at a T-junction with a north-east road. This road ends abruptly in front of the school. North of the road, across from the school, there are additional houses. Further up a ridge to the west, there are two more houses. A scenic overlook, east of the Vault, offers a panoramic view of the town and Megaton. House #1 This is a south-facing house north of the east road. A blue mail dropbox is west of the house. In front of the house, there is a standing mailbox. Inside the house, next to a chimney, there is a cabinet. House #2 Diagonally from House #1, there is a north-facing house. Lying on its side next to the porch, there is a mailbox. Inside this house, there is a footlocker lying close to a chimney and there is a fridge at the back of the house. House #3 Diagonally from House #2, there is a south-facing house. In front of this house, there is a derelict blue car. Its mailbox is standing. Inside the house, there is a safe with a very easy lock. House #4 Across from House #3, there is a north-facing house. West of the house, a destroyed car sits. Its mailbox is standing. Two suitcases are on the porch. Inside the house, there is a cellar door which requires a key. In Broken Steel, this is the location of the Holy Light Monastery. Playground In the center of Springvale there is a playground which is in fairly good condition, There are still swings, A merry-go-round, And even a slide, The park is located south of Silver's house. Gas Station East of the playground, across the road, there is a west facing Red Rocket gas station. The station has a vending machine and a garbage can. Behind the station, there are two trash bins. Small Ranch This intact single-story house is northwest of the bus stop, and is the residence of Silver. House #5 North of the bus stop, there is a west facing house. In front of the house, there is a fire hydrant. Inside the house, there is a cabinet with a very easy lock. To the side of the house, there is a second blue mailbox drop. House #6 (Gomez Residence) Northeast of House #5, there is a south facing house. Its mailbox is standing. It is possible that this house belonged to the great-great grand parents of Officer Gomez, who gives you a break and lets you get away during the quest Escape! Inhabitants Initially, the town is deserted except for the hovering Enclave Eyebot, the occasional giant ant, and the caravan traders from Canterbury Commons. The newest inhabitant is Silver who lives in the Small Ranch. However, like most of the Capital Wasteland, hostile factions begin appearing in the town over time. One of these factions is the Enclave. When the Enclave forces forcefully present themselves in the Capital Wasteland after acquiring the GECK, a squad of Enclave soldiers is delivered by a Vertibird to a landing zone northwest of Springvale. These soldiers establish a small base camp. They are ordered by their superiors to kill what is considered inferior, such as Ghouls and Wastelanders, and will attack the Lone Wanderer. Another hostile faction in Springvale is the gang of raiders. They have established a base camp in the school, and are using it to attack the caravans and travelers heading to Megaton. The raiders are also excavating inside the school but later found a giant ant nest in the caverns. If Broken Steel is installed, after the events of Take it Back! ex-members of the local cult Children of Atom, who call themselves the Apostles of the Holy Light, migrate to Springvale where they establish a monastery. The monastery is home to humans and ghouls. Ghouls are ex-humans of the cult who volunteered for this metamorphosis by irradiating themselves. Guards are positioned near the entrance. Notable loot * Bobby Pins - These are located in a cabinet in House #1 and House #5. * Letter from Vault-Tec - There are two types of these letters, and both are seen in Springvale. While the first is a rejection letter, the second is an acceptance letter. This letter is located in a mailbox at House #6. * Pugilism Illustrated - This book is in a mailbox in front of House #3. * Frag Grenades - Located in a mail dropbox on the outskirts of the town, the first dropbox on the road from Vault 101 to Springvale. This can be quite helpful to a lower level character. Related quests * Following in His Footsteps * Holy Water (Broken Steel) Appearances Springvale appears only in Fallout 3. Notes *Unlike either of the two possible player homes, (which require the player to pass through multiple loading-screens), Springvale offers a map spawning point directly in front of storage (a mailbox). The mailbox won't erase your items or run out of room. Decorating it is also an option, this also makes it easier to find. *Silver's home to the right can also be used as a potential "farming" spot for enemies, particularly any nearby Enclave patrols. If they are chasing you and you go inside Silver's house, they will follow you in there and can be killed inside the home, and will respawn in 72 hours inside the house. *With Broken Steel installed, occasionally an Enclave Soldier will appear before The Waters of Life quest. Behind the scenes *The town's name may have been taken from Springvale Road in the Virginia suburb of Great Falls. Gallery pl:Springvale ru:Спрингвейл Category:Fallout 3 places Category:Towns